


In Which Gavin’s Life Is Ruled By His Cats

by cavedinwriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men, short and sweet, this isn’t much but I wanted to post something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedinwriter/pseuds/cavedinwriter
Summary: Nines is coming over to Gavin’s apartment for the first time since they’ve started dating, and Gavin is nervous.





	In Which Gavin’s Life Is Ruled By His Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of my own cat! Just a short little bit of fluff. Hope you enjoy!

Gavin was cursing himself for waking up late. He’d wanted some time to straighten up his apartment before he went to work that morning, but of course he’d slept through his alarm and had to leave before he was even later.

He usually didn’t care about the state of his apartment, as long as it was livable. But today was special. Nines was coming over for the first time since they started dating, and he didn’t want his boyfriend to think he didn’t care. 

Maybe he could just ask him to come over another day? So he would have time to clean? He ran through the possibilities in his head as he walked into the precinct. When he got to his desk, he pushed the thoughts away with a sigh.

Nines wouldn’t judge him, right? It would be fine. He couldn’t put this off even longer just because he was a little bit messy.

“Good morning, Detective.” Nines’s steady voice brought him back to the real world.

“Morning, tin can.” Gavin smiled, spinning his chair around. Nines leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. He looked as beautiful as ever, dressed in dark gray jeans, a tight-fitting black shirt with a zipper and a long gray coat.

“I’m excited to get a proper introduction to your cats this evening.” He said.

“Haha, yeah,” Gavin said nervously, “My apartment is a little bit messy, though.”

“That’s quite alright, Gavin.” Nines reassured. Gavin felt a little better, but still. It wasn’t as though he was a slob, but his job kept him too busy and tired to really take care of his apartment. He didn’t mind it himself, and since he didn’t have guests very often, he didn’t have to worry about it.

But now… he had Nines. He didn’t want Nines to see his dirty dishes, his unvacuumed carpet, his overflowing trash. He didn’t want Nines to see the messy side of him.

He turned back to his desk with a sigh and forced himself to focus on his work. He had an unfortunate amount of reports to file before the end of the day, hopefully they would distract him from his thoughts.

 

Gavin fiddled nervously with his keys as he led Nines up the stairs to his apartment. Why was he so nervous about this? He really had no reason to be, and he knew that. 

“Your stress levels are unusually high, Gavin.” Nines commented.

“Whatever.” He said. He saw Nines frown slightly out of the corner of his eye.

They reached his door, and Nines waited patiently as Gavin fumbled with his keys. He opened the door slowly, peering through to make sure the cats didn’t escape. Once inside, he herded them away from the door so Nines could get in. He chuckled nervously, watching as Nines took in his surroundings.

He scanned the room, head rotating no more than it needed to, eyes flicking briefly over photos and items in the room.

Gavin stared ashamedly at the pizza box still sitting on the coffee table, and the many empty mugs next to it. He watched as Nines’s eyes went to the sink in the kitchen, piled with pans that he hadn’t had time to wash. His scan was interrupted, however, by a furry creature pressing up against his legs.

“Hello, Prissypussy, nice to finally meet you.” He said with a smile, looking down at the sleek white cat rubbing against him. He slowly reached a hand down, and the cat gave him a cautious sniff. 

She decided that she liked him, and proceeded to bump her head into Nines’s hand, eliciting a small gasp of surprise from the Android.

“She is quite soft.”

“That’s how cats are, hon.” Gavin laughed.

“Yes, I suppose so.” Nines slowly sat down on the floor, allowing Prissy to keep sniffing him. Gavin’s other two cats, Mousetrap and Barn Bitch, watched from a distance.

Eventually, Mousetrap began to approach, but Barn Bitch decided he was too good for Nines, and strutted off to Gavin’s bedroom.

Gavin stood there in his kitchen for a while, content to watch his boyfriend play with his cats. By now, he’d forgotten his nerves about Nines coming over. It felt good, having him here, in his space. He liked it a lot.

 

They were sitting on the couch, now, they had been for about an hour. Gavin was leaning comfortably against Nines. They were supposedly watching television, but they hadn’t been paying much attention. They were both much more interested in each other than the whatever show had come on. Nines was now playing absentmindedly with Gavin’s hair.

“Gavin, I haven’t seen any of the cats in a while.”

“Oh, yeah. They’re probably in my room,” Gavin said, standing up, “Wanna go see?”

“Yes, I would like that. I still have not properly seen Barn Bitch.”

“Yeah, he’s rude. Thinks he’s too good for you,” Gavin snorted, “What a prick.” He started down the hall to his room, with Nines following.

“Sounds like someone I know.” Nines said with a smirk. Gavin’s face flushed as he remembered how he acted when he had first met Nines.

“Shut up.” He opened the door to his bedroom, and immediately wanted to facepalm. He heard Nines chuckling beside him.

“Gavin, what is this?” He gestured slightly towards Gavin’s bed.

“It’s- it’s a cat tent.” He replied sheepishly. That is indeed what it was.

Gavin had created a tent for his cats to sleep under by tucking a pillow behind his headboard and using it to hold a sheet up. It was held up on the other end by an empty laundry basket.

Nines strode forward and lifted a corner of the sheet, laughing as he saw all three cats curled up underneath. Gavin was sure his face had never been redder.

“How do you sleep with this set up?” Nines asked.

“I uh…” Gavin gestured to a pile of blankets on the floor next to his bed. Nines blinked at him.

“Gavin Reed, you are ridiculous,” he said, walking back over to his boyfriend, “And I love it.”

“Do you?” He asked. Nines smiled, leaning in and kissing him.

“Yes, I do. Though, you may want to take this down so you can sleep like a normal person.”

“What do you know about sleeping like a normal person, tin can?” Gavin pretended to be angry, but the insult had none of its previous bite. Nines just smiled again and pulled him in close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
